borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:T.K. Baha
Removal of Tycho Brahe Reference I removed the following from the trivia section because it was just too much of a stretch: "His name is most likely a reference to gaming webcomic character Tycho Brahe. This is quite ironic considering his namesake is taken from a Danish astronomer, whereas T.K. Baha is blind. Also, the historical Brahe lost his nose in a duel and T.K. Baha is missing a leg." First, this author provided no connection between the game's character and the webcomic's character. Defintely deleting that. Next, although the author did make a reference to the more prominent Brahe, there are several reasons why this information should not be included in the article: *The Moby Dick similarities are much stronger **Ahab = reverse(Baha) **Ahab's whale "mission", Baha's Skag mission **Ahab dies by his harpoon rope, Baha dies by rope from his fan. *The supposition of irony between the blind and astronomers is unclear. Sight and celestial object study don't necessarily conflict. *Loss of a leg doesn't really relate to loss of a nose. 01:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tarot "Fool" Whoever caught that he's hanging in the Fool's position is a genius. I congratulate you on your immense awesomeness. :) --Spaphrenchie 03:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Dummy Person Has no one else got this yet? The dummy is a recreation of his dead wife! He built it so he wouldn`t be lonely anymore, (Tried and failed...). Some one please tell me if I`m wrong, but it just makes sense! The scarecrow idea is OK but this just makes more sense. Unless I`m missing something, that is....Tellegro 05:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Script pray tell, what is the purpose of the scriptage at the bottom of the article? the chest What is the level on that chest behind his house, for god's sake, i've found a Dahl wildcat, a Tedior savior, 2 Maliwan Defeilers, a Tedior Equalizer, and an Atlas Chimera in that chest, solo!--SS4FireFox 15:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) trailer park trivia removed This is just one guy's observation with no real backing for it. If anything his whole getup is more like Hunter S Thompson, although I wouldn't add that either without some proper evidence for it being a deliberate reference. :removed by User_talk:85.211.220.123 08:04, 22 August 2012‎ section was marked for myth busters. any future reference to trailer park boys must be discussed here or in a linked forum first or be handled as vandalism. 22:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Appearance in Claptrap's mind (Claptastic Voyage) I think this should be mentioned in the page but I'm not sure how to put it in words. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 03:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Possibility: T.K. Baha is an ex-Hyperion employee responsible for the development of the CL4P-TP line of robots. If it were only that they shared his voice, that wouldn't be enough, but they also appear to share his manically optimistic personality. The links become even stronger (although still only circumstantial) in Borderlands 2, where it's revealed that Hyperion stole his weapons designs. Theory: T.K. Baha was involved in the development of the CL4P-TP line in some capacity, possibly as the AI programmer and, as he is a weapons designer, also engineered the code to turn them into FR4G-TPs as seen in The Pre-Sequel and, to a lesser degree, in Claptrap's Robot Revolution. However, with the general unpopularity of CL4P-TP units, Hyperion threw Baha under the bus. Hyperion didn't have to use corporate espionage or anything to get their hands on his weapons designs -- he *sent* Hyperion his weapons designs in a bid to get rehired by them. At which point, of course, they simply kept the designs, refused to pay for them, and sent assassins after Baja, with Blake's warning prompting him to move to Pandora. NobodyHasThisName (talk) 17:24, April 20, 2016 (UTC)